Power electronic systems, for example M2C or MHF inverters, multi-phase buck/boost, and/or DC/DC converters, are frequently constructed from modularized components. However, the flexibility of the connection of individual components or power modules is limited by the number of available communication interfaces of a superordinate controller. Current power electronic systems typically have a star topology in which the power modules are connected to the superordinate controller via point-to-point communication. Although this allows simple synchronization of the individual power modules, it limits the maximum number of power modules which depends on the number of control outputs of the superordinate controller.